


Comfort

by Altherin



Series: BH6 Doodles [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Cute Baymax (Marvel), Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Poor Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altherin/pseuds/Altherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random cuteness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [lazymarshmallow](http://lazymarshmallow.tumblr.com/) ♡


End file.
